


Show and Tell

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: Filled 221B and 442B Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Primary School, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Show and tell, Teacher!Mrs Hudson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show and tell in Primary School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for my BFF.

Mrs Hudson gathered her small class of eager six and seven year olds into a circle for their talking and listening session of the week.  
Each child had brought with them an picture, object or article of clothing to help them describe what each of them wanted to be when they grew up. They would each be given a few minutes to stand up and talk. Then they would be divided into smaller groups based on their interests. It was a good way to help the children get to know one another and make friends, particularly since the school year was still new.  
A boy called Andy went first. He talked about wanting to be an arr-key-ooly-gist (archaeologist). He had brought a toy dinosaur, and a garden trowel. A loud snort was heard from across the circle. "It's pronounced Ar-kay-ol-o-gist. Do your research!"  
Ah, Sherlock Holmes... She gave Sherlock a Look and made a shushing motion as others started giggling along with him. Andy went red and stammered through the rest of his presentation before sitting down and glaring daggers at his fellow classmate.  
"Now Andy, I am sure Sherlock was just trying to help. That was a lovely description you gave about dinosaurs." Mrs Hudson gushed in the way only teachers and overbearing mothers can do. The young boy beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC....  
> Which character would you like to read about next? Molly, Sally or Mike?


End file.
